


Wanting.

by millygal



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Moving On, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A girl's gotta eat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ship wide kink here people, ship wide kink!, Voyeurism, Self Enjoyment ;) Serenity happened.
> 
> This has been written in note form on paper for about two weeks, I never write notes and not on paper, haven't done *that* for years, lol! Thanks to misses the_rant_girl, wings128 and theatregirl7299 for the look throughs at various stages and to jj1564 for the speedy and fabulous beta ♥ any remaining mistakes are ALL mine. I do love me a little Firefly porn! ;)

Been nigh on a year since Zoe felt a roughness weren't of her own making.

A set of fingers creating warmth and want and weary satisfaction.

Wash passed and all aboard the boat expected her to stay on the narrow, learn to live alone and not _need_. Everyone **needs**.

Girl's got wants.

Girl's got wants batteries won't satisfy.

It's human nature; _no_ , it's animal nature and that's what they are, animals.

There's no person on her horizon, no strong shoulders or deft hands, just a fierce and nasty desire for someone to drag a holler or two from her aching throat.

This girl's hunkered down in the dark shadows of the spaces in between spaces; fingers running rough and fast over her clit with the sound of two men indulging in those animal instincts she's been craving for months.

Zoe likes gentle as much as the next woman but when the urge strikes, when she can't get off on her own, she knows just where to hide out.

Best place for a little illicit fun now-a-days is outside Jayne's quarters.

Back flat against cool metal, legs bunched beneath her, Zoe fights with the laces on her trousers as Mal's voice drifts up from below.

Zoe don't know if it's the idea of inviting Jayne in, but Mal never lets him visit, Mal's always the one doing the visiting.

Only person allowed in Mal's bunk is Simon, and little Kaylee when she's earned it.

This particular night Mal's been visiting for nearly an hour already and Zoe can hear the jagged breathing of a man who's passed caring if he's discovered.

"Jayne, shut ya mouth, or I'll shut it for you."

The threat sends an almost painful shiver down Zoe's spine as her nails scrape harsh and urgent. The idea of Jayne's smart mouth being full of the Captain's hard cock is an image she's used to wile away many a lonesome hour.

The struggle for dominance between these two is a dance they've all watched, and every one of them knows it's a push-me pull you moment that'll one day come to a bloody head. Seems like Mal and Jayne have found a certain rhythm here though, a rhythm that shakes the floor beneath Zoe's feet and forces wetness onto her crooked fingers.

As Jayne's mumbled, "Ni ta ma de" is cut off by Mal's pretty pink dick, Zoe's wrist begins to cramp. She's so close, so gorram close to that leg buckling climax she's been craving all night, that she almost shouts down for the two men to hurry the hell up.

Peeking through the slightly open hatch, Zoe watches Jayne's eyes bulge as he takes everything Mal has to offer.

Jayne's lips are come slicked and swollen; red raw and smirking, even with a cock pressing up against the back of his throat, dampness creeping down his chin, and Zoe can almost taste the Captain's maleness.

Thumb pressed tight against her aching and swollen clit, Zoe works a second finger inside herself. Her toes curl so hard in her boots she fears she might break one but she's seconds away from the white noise that'll blot out everything else and who cares what she snaps in the pursuit of happiness?

Inara could walk passed and ask if there was room for a little'en and Zoe'd simply spread her legs and groan out a yes, please, fuck me.

Mal flicks his hips upwards, almost choking Jayne, before pulling back and chuckling as the man on his knees whimpers at the loss of weight on his tongue. "On ya feet, Jayne."

That's it, come on boys, girl's gotta eat.

Zoe's eyes narrow as Jayne stands and spins. Offering his bare ass without a word of request from Mal.

Dirty fucker. She always knew the man was a goer but watching him wiggle his butt whilst flicking his eyebrows at Mal, Zoe thinks perhaps even she could have a little fun playing with Jayne.

The crew that fucks and flies together, stays together.

Mal's not beyond a little roughness himself and he bare backs Jayne without a word of warning.

Mal fucks up into Jayne's unprepared ass, forcing him onto tip toe as he keens and throws his head back, almost smashing the Captain's nose.

Zoe watches Jayne grit his teeth and ride out the waves of pain undulating up his spine before wrapping his fingers tight around the bunk frame. "What you waitin' for Captain? An invitation?"

Zoe can tell from the stiffness in Mal's shoulders he's barely holding it together but he ain't gonna give an inch. This is the only time Jayne does as he's told, Mal's not wasting it.

Zoe snags a ragged nail against her sensitive clit as Mal grinds his hips into Jayne's pliant body.

The sound of Jayne's moans dull down Zoe's heavy breathing and groans of satisfaction when she finally blessedly feels her walls clench, tightening around the fingers still working inside.

Despite having reached her own climax, Zoe can't pull her eyes from the vision of Mal's hips stuttering and shuddering up against Jayne's quivering body.

As the waves of heat wash across her tingling flesh, Zoe thinks perhaps beauty isn't as subjective as they tell you.

These two men in all their glorious release are gorgeous, stunning, primal and visceral - and so fucking hot she can barely stand it.

Struggling to her feet, wiping her hand on her trousers, Zoe sneaks away before she's either discovered, or she has to start all over again.

Tonight's activities will keep her warm in that cold lonely bunk, she'll just have to make sure to top up the image every once in a while.

Mal's _due_ a **visit** from Simon.


End file.
